


I Remember Loving You

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Marauders' Era, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Society dictates that cats and dogs hate each other.We disagree.





	I Remember Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun

Severus Snape. It was a uniquely perfect name for the proud and intelligent man. Sirius was always annoyingly persistent that he should act on his crush and tell the man the truth. He had resisted the truth for so long that he had completely missed the opportunity to confess his feelings to the young potions genius. Instead he was stuck being eternally jealous of Lily for the attention Severus always seemed to give her.  
“I wonder if James would let up if he knew,” Remus Lupin muttered as he made his way to the Womping Willow.  
Remus cast the freezing charm on the tree and climbed into the tunnel. He sighed tiredly and found himself in the broken shack. He shivered miserably and curled up in the corner of the room.  
“Who would want me?” Remus whispered brokenly.  
“What are you doing here Lupin?” the familiar voice of his crush asked from further within the shack.  
Remus flinched and turned his gaze on the black haired male. Horror filled his heart and Remus backed away.  
“Why are you here? You have to leave!” Remus spoke in desperation.  
Severus’s eyes widened in surprise and Remus grabbed his crush’s hand and led him to the tunnel. Remus frantically pushed Severus who was struggling out of his grasped. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but Severus was in the same location as him on a night of the full moon.  
“Lupin, stop this. Let me go!” Severus snapped.  
“I’m a werewolf, you idiot! I will kill any human I encounter. Unless you are an Animagi I need you to run,” Remus begged.  
Severus froze and stared at Remus who was practically crying. Remus fled Severus in the hopes of giving Severus some time to escape. Remus turned to see the other boy had followed him and was watching him from the doorway.  
“Leave, I don’t want to hurt you,” Remus begged.  
“I’m an Animagi,” Severus said softly.  
Remus finally burst out crying, “Thank Merlin.”  
Severus approached the Griffindor and smiled softly.  
“I don’t think anyone other than Lily has ever shown me the amount of concern for me well-being as you just did,” Severus said staring at the other boy.  
Remus blushed, “I never want to hurt anyone and with your talents I would be robbing the future of the youngest potions master in history.”  
Severus glared, “No need to praise an enemy.”  
“If it’s the truth I don’t care about that. I think you are cool,” Remus replied.  
Severus smirked, “You are an idiot. Do you want to suffer like Lily? There is a reason I betrayed our friendship.”  
Remus looked surprised and replied, “But you took it too far.”  
“Yeah,” Severus agreed falling silent.  
Remus gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Severus flinched at the horrifying screams coming from the werewolf. He knew the change was painful, but now he could not imagine anything worse.  
“Change,” Remus growled.  
Severus nodded and shifted into his animal form.

*

Remus awoke in the familiar location of the shack. He looked around for his spare set of clothes only to see a black panther sleeping next to his spare set of clothes. Remus weakly approached the animal intent on retrieving his clothes. As Remus pulled on his shirt he admired the animal.  
“You are gorgeous,” Remus whispered as he reached for his pants.  
“Thanks,” Severus said softly causing Remus to drop his pants.  
Remus dove for his pants in embarrassment. He did not notice the Slytherin turn back into a human.  
Severus stared and smirked, “We’re both guys.”  
Remus blushed, “I don’t feel comfortable having another guy see me undressed.”  
“Homophobic?” Severus asked.  
Remus shook his head as he bundled his pants in front of his erection. He blushed as Severus tilted his head in confusion. He wished Severus was as communicative in public.  
“Small?” Severus said bluntly.  
“No, I happen to be the biggest in my dorm!” Remus growled.  
Severus smirked, “Let’s see then.”  
Remus blushed and stumbled backward in terror. Frantically Remus thought of the wolf to will away his erection.  
“Don’t tell me you’re wimping out,” Severus joked.  
Remus whimpered as erotic thoughts involving the dark haired male entered his mind.  
“I don’t want to,” Remus whispered.  
“Damn, at least I got a peak at your arse,” Severus said smirking.  
Remus let out a surprised moan as the Slytherin boy grabbed his arse. Severus pulled back his hand quickly.  
“Why do I get the feeling that you’re hiding an erection?” Severus questioned.  
Remus almost died of embarrassment as he stared anywhere other than Severus. Suddenly a hand yanked the pants from his grip. Remus trembled and felt himself forced to submit by the wolf. Remus tilted his head to bare his neck to Severus keeping his eyes on the ground.  
“What are you doing?” Severus asked in surprise.  
“It’s a werewolf thing,” Remus whispered. “I can’t help but submit to anyone it sees as a potential mate. Just tell me to stop and it’ll let up.”  
“You see me as a potential mate? Why? No one ever sees me as date worthy!” Severus whispered in a monotone voice.  
“Everyone else is stupid,” Remus whispered.  
Severus knelt in front of Remus and pulled the boy into a kiss. Remus smiled with a dopy grin.  
“I will let you get dressed,” Severus said softly as he left the room.  
Remus joined Severus in the next room fully dressed. Severus grimly looked down the tunnel leading back to the school.  
“Sirius Black told me to come here. Was he trying to kill me?” Severus asked miserably.  
Remus shook his head, “It was probably a really bad prank. I think it has something to do with being raised a Black.”  
Severus sighed, “I still do not like him.”  
Remus frown, “He may be my friend, but he is still an arse.”

*

“Remus,” Severus said softly from the hallway of the shack.  
Remus beamed happily, “You came!”  
Severus frowned, “I did not want you to change alone.”  
The werewolf crossed the room and kissed the Slytherin. Severus grinned and pinned the other male to the wall, before turning his attention to their make out session.  
“How long do we have before you change?” Severus whispered heatedly.  
“Maybe an hour, or two,” Remus whispered.  
“I cannot tell you how happy I am that your friends are not joining you this full moon,” Severus said gently biting Remus’s neck.  
While they had done many sexual things, Remus was glad that Severus had said he wanted to wait to have sex. They would grind and occasionally touch each other they never went all the way. Remus moaned as his pants became tight and Severus rubbed their hidden bulges together. The young Griffindor threw his head back as he melted in pleasure. Severus gasped as he felt Remus’s wondering hands against his pants.  
“There is a god!” Severus mumbled softly.  
Remus chuckled before pressing their lips together.


End file.
